El reencuentro
by Naru-Ceres
Summary: fic de ShuuichixYuki! despues de dos anyos de la ruptura de su relacion shu-chan i Eiri se vuelven a encontrar! k pasara?


EL REENCUENTRO  
  
Habían pasado ya mas de dos años desde su ruptura, Shuichi por mucho que lo quisiera no era el mismo chico alegre de siempre, aun con el tiempo sus heridas no habían sanado del todo.  
  
En esos momentos se encontraba en el avio rumbo para EE.UU. allí estaba él pero no había ninguna esperanza de encontrarle.  
  
El bad luck había cosechado éxitos allá donde iba y América no seria menos, con dos discos bajo el brazo y millones de copiad vendidas no solo en Japón sino en toda Asia y parte de Europa shuichi hiro y fujisaki estaban dispuestos a comérselo todo.  
  
Viajaban junto a k, sakano y junto a ryuuichi, quien les haría de guía (buen guía no?? ^^UU).  
  
Llegaron al aeropuerto cansados y con ganas de ir al hotel y tumbarse en la lujosa cama que les esperaba, y reflexionar... en el caso de shuichi eso lo llevaba haciendo ya mas de dos años.  
  
Shuichi: por fin hemos llegado, menos mal empezaba a cansarme del viaje  
  
Hiro: Si y mañana concierto, sabéis que el lugar donde tocamos se llama el ruido??  
  
Shuichi: el ruido?? ¿Dónde tocamos por primera vez??!!!  
  
Entonces shuichi paro en seco y recordó los momentos que havia pasado y el tiempo que hacia que no tocaban allí, también fue el sitio donde yuki lo fue a ver junto ayaka-chan y declaro lo que sentía delante de tanta gente, sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer.  
  
Ryuuichi: shu-chan!!!!! Ryu-chan os enseñara la ciudad!!! ^ ^  
  
Ryuuichi se tiro a su espalda como de costumbre, el y Hiro eran las únicas personas que le recobraban la sonrisa. Dede hacia dos meses Ryuuichi y él estaban saliendo, pero no había nada serio (normal no? XD) pero se llevaban de maravilla como siempre.  
  
Se dirigieron al hotel para ducharse y dejar las cosas luego irían a dar una vuelta.  
  
Nos encontramos en el hotel EXCELENT (inventado por mi no hay propaganda) allí un famoso escritor rubio, con ojos dorados y un fuerte carácter intentaba concentrarse para escribir una de sus novelas, esta vez tenia que escribirla en ingles y, aunque lo dominaba le costaba encontrar las palabras que él quería. Yuki no podía pensar, estaba bloqueado, tenia escalofríos constante como si algo o alguien le llamara para ir a ver-le, podría ser que él estuviera allí?? " Imposible mi... que digo de mí eso acabo hace tiempo, el no estará ni quiero que este, además no es posible que nos encontremos en una ciudad tan grande como Nueva York.  
  
Por fin llegaron al hotel, parecía muy grande y lujoso con unas letras muy grandes que ponían: "EXELENT", aunque a los jóvenes eso les importaba bien poco, lo único que querían era descansar por un rato.  
  
Entraron a la habitación, tenia una enorme cama de matrimonio y en otra habitación una individual era grandiosa, eso parecía un apartamento y no una habitación de hotel, estaba todo muy ordenado y por el bacón se veía la ciudad entera, era preciosa, aunque nada a envidiar a Tokio. Se tumbaron en la cama a descansar por un rato ryuuichi y shuuichi dormirían en la cama grande ( ^^;) Y Hiro iría a dormir a la habitación solo (XDDD no estaba ayaka.  
  
Faltaban apenas dos horas para el concierto y tenían que arreglarse se disponían a salir de un momento a otro.  
  
La limusina había llegado, shuuichi corrían hacia la puerta del hotel, hiro ya estaría en el local desde hacia por lo menos una hora y ryuuichi le estaría esperando en la limusina.  
  
Iba de bólido cuando mientras corría por el pasillo choco con algo... o con alguien. Este entes de caer sintió como una mano le cogía del brazo para no caer y lo empujaba hacia él. Sintió que ese olor y ese tacto le eran familiares. El empujón hizo que los dos acabaran uno enfrente del otro. Era un hombre alto con ojos dorados y rubio era... era Yuki!!!!  
  
Yuki estaba atónito al igual que shuuichi que hacia allí su ex?? ¿Cómo es posible que en una ciudad tan grande se encuentren??  
  
Se quedaron así durante un buen rato mirándose sin decir nada, tenían los dos caras de sorprendidos y enfadados a la vez pero en el fondo estaban alegres de volverse a ver.  
  
Shuuichi: Ho... hola. Tu... que haces aquí??  
  
Yuki: lo mismo digo.  
  
Seguían pegados el uno al otro la sorpresa les havia dejado inmóviles, y entonces la pasión resurgió, no pudieron evitarlo sus labios se acercaban lentamente hasta que sus narices se tocaron se pararon un instante pero enseguida siguieron y en ese momento...  
  
Ryuuichi: shu-chan!!  
  
Ryuuichi se havia vuelto a tirar encima de shuuichi, como siempre, yuki los miraba con cara de póquer pero en el fondo una espina se le clavaba en el corazón al verlos a los dos juntos, siempre le havia puesto de mal humor verlos juntos, celoso?? No! El nunca ha estado celoso, o sí?  
  
Ryuuichi miro a yuki con su cara alegre de siempre, pero yuki noto un cierto sarcasmo en él. El chico besó a shuuichi apasionadamente. Shuichi miraba de reojo, como si hiciera algo malo.  
  
Ryuuichi: venga te están esperando todos en el ruido!! Ryu-chan tiene muchas ganas de verte cantar!!  
  
Shuuichi: lo siento me tengo que ir, adiós!  
  
Yuki estaba atónito no sabia que decirle de verdad esos dos estaban juntos?? Ryuuichi cruzo con yuki al pasar y este puso su cara mas seria.  
  
Ryuuichi: no dejare que le vuelvas a hacer daño ¿entendido?  
  
Yuki volvió a quedar sin habla, era la primera vez que lo veía serio, excepto cuando cantaba, nunca lo havia visto con esa expresión en el rostro.  
  
Shuuichi llego al ruido, la verdad es que se parecía mucho al de Japón aunque tenia un aspecto menos dejado y havia bastante mas ambiente. Tenían a punto su nuevo single "easy action" en Japón tubo mucha acogida y esperaban que en América pasara lo mismo puesto que habían gravado la versión en ingles.  
  
Shuuichi se disponía a cantar Hiro en la guitarra y Fujisaki en el teclado, este ultimo tenia un apartamento pequeño en Manhatan y no quiso ir al hotel con los otros dos miembros. Todo estaba listo para empezar solo faltaba que Hiro comenzara a tocar pero de repente volvió a pasar lo mismo que hacia dos años, Shuuichi quedo petrificado delante del micrófono, como una estatua y mirando al fondo. Allí se encontraba Yuki, su Yuki el que le havia echo sentir feliz durante una temporada y la persona a la que realmente amaba, eso no lo podía negar, quería a ryuuichi pero no era lo mismo.  
  
Yuki miraba a su shu-chan apoyado en una pared como siempre lo havia echo  
  
Yuki: Este baka... nunca cambiara.  
  
Decía mientras se reía.  
  
Mientras tanto ryuuichi miraba la escena con un aire triste pero a la vez tranquilo, sabia que esos dos se amaban y que no podría hacer nada por cambiarlo, lo havia pasado tan bien estando con Shuuichi.  
  
Hiro empezó a tocar, y Shuuichi reaccionó enseguida, empezó a cantar la canción y enseguida cientos de personas le siguieron tarareando y saltando, se sentía libre y relajado mientras tocaba siempre se sentía así pero esta vez Yuki lo miraba y eso le hacia sentir mejor aun.  
  
El concierto acabó, duro una hora y media pero parecía que en dos minutos ya havia acabado, era increíble lo bien que habían aceptado la canción la gente de América.  
  
Llegaron al hotel, Shuuichi estaba nervioso en esos pasillos lo havia encontrado hacia apenas unas horas, que haría si lo volvía a ver?? Quería hablar con el pero, no quería volver a caer en lo de hace 2 años.  
  
Entraron en la habitación, a los tres se les veía tristes y cansados. Pero nada mas entrar escucharon la puerta, Shuichi fue a abrir y no vio a nadie, pero en el suelo havia una nota que ponía.  
  
" Quiero verte esta noche, no puedo mas hemos de hablar  
  
no quiero seguir haciéndote daño, espero arreglarlo todo  
  
ven en cuanto puedas te esperare toda la noche si es  
  
necesario, no me falles"  
  
Yuki.  
  
El corazón le iba a mil por hora, que debía de hacer? ¿Cómo tenia que reaccionar? Estaba alegre a mas no poder pero también desconfiado, después de todo ellos ya no eran pareja desde hacia dos años y nadie sabe cuales son sus intenciones. Shuuichi noto una mano en su hombro.  
  
Ryuuichi: ve con él, te necesita y tu le necesitas a el.  
  
Shuuichi obedeció, nunca lo había visto así, tenia una sonrisa que ryuuichi nunca le había mostrado.  
  
La habitación parecía vacía, como si nunca nadie hubiera entrado nadie, y menos Yuki, ya que sino tendría todo el papeleo desperdigado por la mesa, el suelo e incluso su cama. Lo habría preparado todo para él??  
  
Yuki: te esperaba  
  
Entro Yuki vestido muy atractivo, como siempre pero a el le quedaba bien todo lo que se ponía, era inevitable fijarse en él seas hombre o mujer, era irresistible. Su mirada ya no rea fría, expresaba todos los sentimientos hacia Shuuichi y este lo había notado, pero intento no dejarse llevar por esa mirada felina que lo acechaba.  
  
Shuuichi: dime que quieres.  
  
Yuki: te echaba de menos, hacia tiempo que no compartía una charla contigo. Desde aquello, no te quise hacer daño lo siento.  
  
Shuuichi: porque te empeñas en recordarlo todo?  
  
Yuki: fue un error yo estaba enfadado y confundido, quería olvidar y pensaba que esa vez nada tenia remedio, yo te quería entonces! Y te amo ahora!  
  
Shuuichi abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, le amaba aun?? ¿Cómo podía creer en alguien que después de una discusión se marcha con otra chica? ¿Cómo podía olvidar el daño que le hizo?  
  
Shuuichi: no quiero que vuelva a sucederme lo mismo, si cada vez que discutamos tienes que olvidar de esta manera mejor no vuelvo, a demás yo ya tengo una pareja que me quiere.  
  
Yuki: y tu?? Eres feliz? Lo amas?  
  
Shuuichi quedo petrificado, que contestaría? El sabia que no amaba a Ryuuichi y que la única persona con la que quería estar era Yuki... su Yuki.  
  
Shuuichi: yo... yo... no le amo aun.  
  
Yuki se le acerco lentamente hasta llegar al que había sido su koibito, se planto enfrente a él y le cogió de los bombos.  
  
Yuki: ai shiteru shu-chan- le decía en un susurro- no te volveré a hacerte daño y si te lo hago por favor déjame, solo quiero una nueva oportunidad.  
  
No se lo podía creer Yuki pidiendo perdón, en ese momento Shuuichi se dio cuenta que realmente le amaba y que quería estar con él.  
  
Shuuichi: ai shiteru... koibito.  
  
The end  
  
Notas de la autora: bueno por fin he acabado, es corto pero me ha costado lo suyo. Este es el segundo fic que hago, el primero porque no tenia nada que ver con gravitation con el yaoi ni nada por el estilo, bueno en principio, si esto se publica XP, se lo quiero dedicar a todos los fans de Gravitation y del yaoi/shonen ai. Y en segundo lugar y más importante a mis amigos del foro de orphen, utena y fushigi yuugi, a mis queridas amigas Yone y Kira y sobretodo quiero dedicar este fic a mi queridisima Arwein a la que le dedico todo el fic pero sobretodo la ultima frase XDDDDD (ella ya me entiende). No es un gran fanfic, tiene una conclusión demasiado rápida pero prometo que la próxima me esforzare mas y lo haré mas largo ^^.  
  
Para halagos, tomates, piedras, criticas de todo tipo y sobretodo consejos ^^ enviarme un mail a naru_kurama@hotmail.com, o dejen reviews los aceptare encantada.  
  
Naru 


End file.
